


angel of the morning

by mikokuroda



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Fashion Sense, Multi, dangerous misuse of burger king fries, dont be fooled by the title this is just shit, ig this is technically a college au, ryo is angelkin, this doesnt have satan ryo go away ao3 tagging system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikokuroda/pseuds/mikokuroda
Summary: “I can’t decide if you’re crazy or stupid,” Akira said to Ryo, who moved his shoulders in what was supposed to be a suave shrug.“I have so many good qualities. It can be hard to choose.”





	angel of the morning

**Author's Note:**

> as i went thru the devilman fics on ao3 i found out that they r all either horny or sad or a mix of both and honestly... cmon yall need to chill.
> 
> this is my first time posting fandom content god has given me a gift and i need to use it to write shitty devilman fanfics
> 
> i wrote this in an hour by myself so if theres typos im sorry i often dont see those until after i publish something. ill be writing more once i have ideas
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: i acknowledge that a joke i made in the fic was in bad taste and insensitive towards people who are on the ace spectrum. im really and sincerely sorry about what i did and ive removed it from the fic. as someone who is not personally identified with the spectrum, i will avoid joking about it in the future. again, i apologize for my previous actions and im sorry i rightfully upset people.

**miko miko mii:** akira

**miko miko mii:** akira wake up

 

**akiwa fwudo:** it’s almost 3 am and i have class what is it

 

**miko miko mii:** come get ur mans

 

**akiwa fwudo:** my what

 

**miko miko mii:** ur _mans_

**miko miko mii:** jackass asuka

**miko miko mii:** hes drunk as fuck

**miko miko mii:** knocked on our door an hour ago talking about angels or sme shit

 

**akiwa fwudo:** what?? where are you?

 

**miko miko mii:** parking lot behind millpond

**miko miko mii:** we drove thru that 24 hour burger king bc his highness had the munchies

 

**akiwa fwudo:** has he caused any property damage

 

**miko miko mii:** not yet

**miko miko mii:** oh shit brb

 

**akiwa fwudo:** ?????? miki??

 

**miko miko mii:** hes eating fries off the ground

 

—-

 

“ _Ryo._ ”

 

Miki M. was holding her phone, camera trained on Ryo. She looked two minutes away from dying an early death from asphyxiation. Her laughing had turned into desperate wheezing.

 

“I am  _t_ _elling_ you fools that I _won’t_ get sick,” he said. “Not like you humans.”

 

Another bout of wheezing came from Miki M., but Ryo didn’t seem dissuaded. Miki K. was next to him, nudging his thigh with her boot. He swatted her away and crawled towards the food on the ground.

 

“You’re drunk off your ass,” Miki K. told him. “This is really fucking funny but I don’t wanna haul you to the emergency room because you got tetanus or something.” Ignoring her words, Ryo rolled over and picked up a fry from the ground. Miki K.’s laugh drowned out Ryo’s careful chewing noises.

 

“Y’know what? Nevermind. This is fuckin’ hilarious and I support you.”

 

“Sweetheart, this probably won’t give him tetanus,” Miki M. said, temporarily recovered from her fit.

 

Ryo popped another dirt fry into his mouth and sniffed. “Because I  _can’t_ get sick because I’m an _angel_.” The container of fries was almost empty. “I keep telling you but you never listen to me.”

 

There was more frantic wheezing.

 

“Sure you are, buddy,” Miki K. agreed. “You’re more divine than all of us schmucks put together.”

 

—-

 

**akiwa fwudo:** how’d he get out of the apartment??

**akiwa fwudo:** he always moves like a moose going through a china shop when he’s drunk

**akiwa fwudo:** more importantly how’d he get to _your_ apartment?

 

**miko miko mii:** he drove

**miko miko mii:** his rich person car is parked halfway up our curb

 

**akiwa fwudo:** i think he drank the rest of the goldschläger from our pantry

 

**miko miko mii:** u gotta get ur boy a leash

 

**akiwa fwudo:** no!!

**akiwa fwudo:** don’t let him die i’m on my way

 

—-

 

Miki K. clicked her phone off and looked back to Ryo, who was licking his fingers and wiping them on the grass. “Your boy is on his way to save your ass. He should be here within five minutes.”

 

Ryo raised his head and squinted at her. “Who?”

 

“Akira.”

 

“Oh!” Ryo tried to sit up and gave up after he couldn’t be vertical without swaying. “Akira’s coming. I love Akira. He gives me piggyback rides.”

 

Pocketing her phone, Miki M. came over and bumped against her girlfriend. “We can go back to bed once Akira takes him. You have a presentation at eight, right?”

 

Groaning, Miki K. visibly deflated and scuffed her shoe against the pavement. “Fuck, I do. Dealing with this baby made me forget.” Ryo made a noise of protest. Miki K. was surprised he was cognizant enough to understand human speech. “Though he probably would’ve died without someone to watch him.”

 

“I can’t _die_ or get sick!” Ryo announced, still determined to convince everyone within a mile radius. “Angels can’t die from normal means. I would have been _fine_.”

 

“Then why did you come to our door, you feathery asshole?” Miki K. snapped.

 

As Ryo opened his mouth to speak, footsteps pounded towards them. Akira came into view, ruffled and very much looking like he just rolled out of bed. His hair was smushed against his cheek on one side.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Akira apologized, hunched over as he caught his breath. “Since Ryo took the car I had to run here.” He looked up and his eyes widened. “Did you steal my shirt?”

 

Ryo glanced down at his torso and rubbed the hem of the tank top between his fingers. _HOT MESS EXPRESS_ was blazoned across his chest in bright pink (glittery) letters. “It was in the basket.”

 

“The dirty basket!”

 

Shrugging, Ryo tried again to sit up and managed this time, but not without a dangerous amount of wiggling. “Doesn’t matter now. You’re here!” He beamed up at Akira, but the intent was diminished by the considerable flush on his cheeks. “Let’s go to Antarctica. Did you know there are demons hidden in the ice down there?”

 

Akira made a choking noise as both girls started cackling. “You really know how to pick ‘em, don’t you?” Miki K. asked, reaching over to ruffle Akira’s already fantastic bedhead. “At least this gives me babysitting experience.”

 

“I can’t decide if you’re crazy or stupid,” Akira said to Ryo, who moved his shoulders in what was supposed to be a suave shrug.

 

“I have so many good qualities. It can be hard to choose.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Miki K. moved to one side of Ryo while Akira took the other. “All right, weirdo. Let’s get you home before you eat something else you shouldn’t.”

 

“Thanks for watching him, by the way,” Akira mumbled, voice muffled from where Ryo was leaning bodily against him. “I don’t really want him to die every time he gets drunk.”

 

“It’s no problem!” Miki M. chirped. “He’s lovely company when he’s shitfaced.”

 

“Ex _cuse_ you,” Ryo whined. “I’m lovely company all the time. I’m fucking _delightful_.”

 

Miki K. patted him on the head like someone would pat a fussy toddler. “Sure you are, blondie.”

 

—-

 

**gaypocalypse groupchat**

 

**the hands:** Good morning everyone!

**the hands:** or afternoon, maybe

 

**satan himself:** why are u so loud

 

**miko miko mii:** you cant hear texts genius

**miko miko mii:** so hows that hangover treatin ya

 

**satan himself:** fucking incredible thanks for asking your genuine concern and compassion is astounding as always

 

**akiwa fwudo:** he’s fine don’t pay attention to him

 

**miko miko mii:** i thought angels couldnt get hungover :)

 

_satan himself has logged off_

 

**the hands:** You bullied him so hard he left

 

**akiwa fwudo:** dkjfkjlbjfn

**akiwa fwudo:** he’s all huffy now you’ve given me a huffy ryo to deal with

 

**miko miko mii:** tell him thats no way for an angel of the lord to act

 

**the hands:** Come on, let him be

 

**akiwa fwudo:** he’s latched onto me

**akiwa fwudo:** he’s trying to gjhfvbdjfv

**akiwa fwudo:** habbbbmmmmmm

 

_akiwa fwudo has logged off_

 

**miko miko mii:** shit i think he died

**miko miko mii:** goodnight sweet prince

 

**the hands:** Now that he’s occupied, I can help you with your paper

 

**miko miko mii:** thank fuck ur the best babe

**miko miko mii:** im at the checker cafe

 

**the hands:** On my way!

 

_the hands has logged off_

_miko miko mii has logged off_

**Author's Note:**

> if u have ideas or prompts for me u can comment idk if ill give out my tumblr for this


End file.
